Leper Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Aura of Disease = Leper gives off an aura of disease that prickles the primitive instincts of others, making them avoid a Leper and fear him as a bearer of plague. -Pain Resistance = Leper's flesh is accustomed to pain and so a Leper can take far more of it and keep functioning. -Dread Empathy = A Leper can sense when someone nearby is experiencing feelings of dread or worry. Lepers often use this power when engaged in hospice ministry. 2ND DEGREE -Pestilence = Through touch a Leper can deal damage to a biological entity, infecting it with a temporary, supernatural Pestilence. The Leper merely needs to make contact with any part of his body (if the Leper is wearing clothing he has worn for awhile, that may count too) in order to pass on the Pestilence. Once a 'hit' is made, the target will suffer initial damage and then suffer additional damage every round after that until the effect wears off or the Pestilence is somehow removed. -Disease Resistance = Leper is resistant to diseases, even supernatural ones. 3RD DEGREE -Drain Health = Leper, upon making physical contact with an enemy, can simultaneously cause damage and heal himself by draining the 'life essence' from his foe. -Temporary Disfigurement = Through touch a Leper can cause someone to develop a major, physical disfigurement. This will drastically lower their social stats. 4TH DEGREE -Cloud of Gnats = By calling to himself a cloud of flies, a Leper can make it difficult for enemies to focus on shooting him or conceal himself momentarily in a storm of buzzing insects. -Mercy = Leper can heal minor wounds by spending Kenosis. 5TH DEGREE -Spreading Sickness = Leper can exude a noxious green cloud of sickness and disease that damages anyone besides a Leper who enters into it. -Delirium = Leper can infect the mind of a target with a delirious haze that leaves them somewhat unfocused and vulnerable for the remainder of a scene. 6TH DEGREE -Increase Disease = If someone is suffering from a disease, the Leper, just by being nearby, can cause the disease to worsen, even if the person has received proper medical treatment for it. -Minor Hallucination = Leper can infect a target with an hallucination that causes them to strike out wildly at anything (even allies) and probably hurt themselves in the process. 7TH DEGREE -Lessen Disease = The same as Increase Disease, except a Leper can choose to lessen a disease, even to the point where it goes away completely. -Impossible Strength = A Leper can unleash a bout of adrenaline and other chemicals into their blood system, granting them temporary superhuman strength and constitution. 8TH DEGREE -Super Rabies = Leper can bite someone, infecting them with a super form of rabies. The person will go mad and attack his own allies, seeking to infect them as well. The infected will not attack the Leper, his allies or innocents, only fellow agents of the Darkness. -Blackened Arm = Leper can attack a target's arm (or any appendage or body area) with a wasting disease that quickly turns it black. This makes the area affected useless, and serves to scare the wits out of most enemies. 9TH DEGREE -Rust Virus = Leper can battle mechanical foes by unleashing a spreading bacteria designed to super-oxygenate metals, causing them to rapidly rust to nothing before one's very eyes. -Major Hallucination = Upgrade to Minor Hallucination, this time the infected target will collapse into a catatonic state for some time afterwards. -Black Death = Leper can hit a target with a debilitating disease that strips them of most of their strength but leaves them alive and conscious (perfect for interrogating). 10TH DEGREE -Possessing Disease = The Leper can infect someone with a disease through touch, and for several days after that the Leper can at any take take physical control of the person. This counts as full possession. -Rotten Muck = Leper can design a disease that can lie in wait, especially in rotten or dank places, until an enemy passes through. 11TH DEGREE -Summon a Horsemen = Leper can summon one of the Four Horsemen to deal great damage to a target or small area of the Leper's choosing. -Mutagen = Leper can unleash a supernatural disease that will rapidly mutate targets for a scene, granting them monstrous physical attributes and putting them under the mental dominance of the Leper. 12TH DEGREE -Sense the Destroyer = Lepers can stop and sense if there are any Destroyer Adepts for several miles around. -Permanent Disfigurement = Same as Temporary Disfigurement, only this one is permanent (unless treated medically or healed through supernatural power). 13TH DEGREE -Summon Reapers = Like Resurrectionists, Lepers can let out a psychic signal that attracts Reapers. Reapers are not under the Leper's control but are at least favorable to the one who summoned them. -Zombie Plague = Leper can unleash a plague that reanimates dead corpses into basic Zombies that will carry out the commands of the Leper. 14TH DEGREE -Summon The Horsemen = Leper can summon all of the Four Horsemen, who will proceed to wreak absolute devastation on an area of the Leper's choosing. -Plagues of Egypt = Leper can call down one of the great Plagues of Egypt on a certain area. This plague will descend on them for only a night or sevearal days, although at any time the Leper can lift the plague. 15TH DEGREE -Kingdom Come = Leper can grant a person supernatural visions of the afterlife, granting them peace in knowing there is a hereafter.